A generic filter device is sufficiently known and is to be found in almost all modern motor vehicles, used for example as an oil- or fuel filter.
In order to be able to guarantee a problem-free filter effect, it is often important for the manufacturers of such filter devices that only filter elements which have been authorized or produced by them are used. With the use of filter elements of external brands or imitations, namely not only can be filter performance be impaired, but at the same time also damage can be caused. On the other hand, it is desirable to be able to produce and offer filter elements for such filter devices at as favourable a cost as possible.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the problem of providing for a filter device of the generic type an improved or at least an alternative embodiment, which in particular enables exclusively the use of authorized filter elements.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subjects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.